Fallen Hero
by samgurlalways
Summary: SSHP Harry has defeated Voldermort, but has no one left. All past 'friends' have deserted him and no one cares. But Snape is curious about Harry's behavior...and is pretty determined to find out why there's an empty shell where Harry used to be.
1. Sleeping

(A/N): Um hi, hope you like. READ and REVIEW!!!

Chapter 1: Sleeping

Severus Snape looked down at his 'prized student', who was currently asleep.

In his Potions class...during a lecture.

Sneer in place, Professor Snape stalked (as only he could), in front of his desk and barked a pleasant, "POTTER!"

The boy was startled awake. Stumbling over his chair, he brandished his wand as he backed against the dungeon wall.

Snape stood shell-shocked, not expecting the bane of his existence to have hat reaction.

The green-eyes boy's crazed search for an enemy proved futile and he finally focused his gaze on his professor.

The Potions Master corrected his expression and sneered disdainfully, "Really Mr. Potter, I'd expect you to stay awake in a class your failing."

Of course, that was untrue. Harry had made better than Hermione and Malfoy on his OWLS in Potions, but Severus always put him down.

Harry thought this silently in his head, but didn't speak.

For once Severus wasn't surprised. The boy hadn't spoken much to anyone since his defeat of the Dark Lord. Not to his 'so called friends" when Granger and Weasley deserted him, not when Malfoy insulted him, not even when Snape was unnecessarily rude.

He only spoke to the teachers, answering a quiet yes sir, no sir, yes ma'am, no ma'am.

Harry had quit Quidditch at the beginning of the year, and now just when to classes and his bed, a monotonous way of living.

Harry Potter barely lifted his eyes from the floor as he returned his seat to it's upright position and quietly sat down.

Severus Snape assessed him quietly, but ground out, "You'll have detention tonight, five minutes after dinner until curfew, don't be late."

"Yes sir," was the only response Severus received and he spared another glance at the 'Boy Who Lived' before resuming his lecture.


	2. Run Ins

**(A/N): Wow 10 reviews on the 1st chapter..I am a very happy author. Why is it so hard to get a review on ff though? I mean of all the people that even spared a glance at my stories...why is it always so hard for people to say.. this crap sucks..or your an awesome author...do you know what that would do to my lowly self-esteem?**

**-Sorry had to rant for a second...**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything, 'cept for plot.**

Anyway, Thanks for the reviews...READ & REVIEW!

**Parseltongue girl**- Yes more chapters on there way...

**OK- my anon**.- Thanks.

**Landelf**- Here you go.

**Iago96**- I haven't found out myself yet either...psst Do you know something I don't now:P

**KK Duke**- Is this soon enough?

**Animegirl088** -Hi again, thanks I do try. :)

**GoldilocksIsBack**- Your name is awesome. So, when exactly did you come back? Just kidding, but thanks..I'm looking forward to more as well.

**Yaoi- fied**- Thanks, it's an honor..really. :P Your stories are awesome!!!!!!

**Lady Sakura Cosmos**- Is that Naruto? Can't really remember..anyway THANKS!

**Kamori**- Thanks a bunch!

OK, now that is out of the way..onto to the story...

**Chapter 2: Run- ins**

Harry Potter let out a quiet sigh as Snape finally walked away. He had tried so hard to stay awake, but his insomnia just had to leave him in this class.

Snickers were heard from the rest of the room and Harry buried his head into his arms, staying that way until the bell rang.

Thankfully, that was the last class of the day, so the Boy-Who -Lived quickly made it to the Gryffindor common room, praying for it to be empty.

Unfortunately, when had 'God' ever been on my side, ' he thought silently as the portrait opened, revealing Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley on the boy's dormitory stairs. Harry froze, watching their smirks come together in unison.

Harry's emerald eyes widened as they stood, coming closer.

He stood in shock while they came before his brain finally made a connection with his feet, telling them to 'RUN!'

Whipping around, he scrambled out the portrait door and took off running. About a floor down, he ran smack into a solid figure.

**Yea, I know it's short, but I'll try to update again tomorrow...if I receive more reviews of course...**


	3. Breakdown and Clues

**(A/N): Things didn't work out for that early update..but I'm not going to release this one until there at least 2 pages...**

**Chapter 3: Breakdown and Revelations**

"Potter! You imbecile, what are you doing?!?!"

Harry's head snapped up at the voice, but then turned and looked down the hall. Yells of 'HARRY' could be heard.

The raven-haired teen stared wide-eyed at the Professor, before grabbing Snape's hand and quickly walked back and forth. Thinking, 'Somewhere to hide, somewhere to hide, where Ronald and Hermione can't find us.'

Snape stared as if petrified at the warm hand in his, silently willing his feet to walk. 'He's obviously terrified,' Severus thought logically, so he remained quiet and allowed the 5'4 to tug him along. He stopped suddenly as a door appeared out of nowhere.

"Harry," voices called, closer than before.

Said boy froze, but realized they had not spotted them yet. Opening the door to the Room of Requirement, he slipped Snape and himself inside.

Looking around, Harry spotted several doors, all the same. He stopped, remembering a couple of months ago at the Department of Ministries.

A loud banging on the door startled him from his reverie and he pushed Severus and himself into a random room.

Leaning against the wooden door, Harry waited with bated breath.

Nothing.

Absolute silence.

The young Gryffindor breathed a sigh of relief, but left a silencio and privacy charms up. He tucked his knees under his chin and held them in place with his arms.

Then he allowed himself to cry.

* * *

**I was going to stop here, but your complaints about the short chapters are getting to me so...**

Snape was surprised when the Gryffindor pushed him inside and then stood in front of the door as if to protect him.

'Right,' Snape scoffed mentally, 'this short, skinny boy is going to protect me, a Death Eater and Most Hated Potions Professor.'

Pausing in his thoughts, he allowed his eyes to ghost over the small boy's frame. Long, black hair that was no longer wild, just slightly curly. It went down , covering his dulled green eyes. The black robe looked like it was hanging on a coat rack rather than the clearly malnutritioned male in front of him.

Severus Snape opened his mouth to ask just 'what the bloody hell was going on' when the boy curled up into himself and broke down.

Blinking rapidly, the Professor quickly walked to him and knelt in front of the wretched sounds.

Potter muttered quietly, but he could still hear.

"No, they won't get me in here...no way...or Hermione will yell and make me do bad things...yes bad things...then they'll hurt me just like...just like sir...and sir's friends, they'll hurt...me again."

Severus knelt in front of him for about a minute before hesitantly wrapping his long arms around the sobbing boy. Harry cringed, letting out a strangled cry, before clinging to the figure in front of him like a lifeline.

Severus held him until his back ached and continued to hold him until he fell into a restless sleep.

Staring down at the 'boy wonder', and felt a pang of long – forgotten emotion sweep through him. He blocked such thoughts from his head, before lifting his wand from his robe pockets and pointing it at a random wall.

_'Sacitdiuous'_

* * *

A portal appeared as he stepped through it and disappeared from the Room of Requirement. A split second later he stood in his private quarters and laid the small body out on his large bed.

Turning to leave, he was surprised to find he couldn't. Harry ('Hey, when did we get on first-name basis') was holding tightly on to his robes and underclothes. After a minute of deliberation, he allowed his body to lay on the bed, as far away from Harry as possible.

As they slept, Severus unconsciously spooned against Harry. Harry curled up next to his Potions Professor.

_Severus smiled softly, eyes closed as the warmth spread from another's body to his. He pressed his hard length against the body against his. He groaned softly as the same body part of his partner caused friction between them. A warm hand reached down to cup his balls..._

when he woke up with a low groan and hard member.

Severus Snape opened his mouth in a silent moan as he woke up and noticed the predicament he had ended up in with Harry. The Potions Professor stiffened even more when when the aforementioned ass brushed even more against his cock as Harry shifted in his sleep.

Groaning, Severus quickly left, his cloak forgotten, entangled with Harry , and walked awkwardly through his room and to his bathroom. He began to stroke himself, his thoughts full of the fragile boy in the next room. After guiltily pleasuring himself, Severus called a house elf and received two breakfast portions for Harry and himself. He put the food on a tray and opened the bedroom door.


	4. Revelations

**(A/N): Well I was updating everything else, so I decided to pull out my notebook and go ahead and type up the next chapter of this wonderful little story.**

**Lady Starlight2, ddamato, storm tigeress, ishi, kingdomhearts222, thattangledweb, Lady AliPotter, Serpent91, dido, Jiyu Hatell Kodai, Iago96, yaoi-fied, JWOHPfan, KK Duke, lady sakura cosmos, knoxvilleloversc, and animegurl088:THANKS! I really do appreciate your reviews and/or flames.**

**_I apologize if I came off as a complaining or arrogant bitch, it was certainly not my intention to do so. I also apologize for adding an author's note in the middle of (my) story, I did not mean to offend you...John Doe(s). As for the length of my chapters, it really just depends. If a chapter is short, it was probably meant to be so...I do love a good cliffhanger. Finally, the reviews are absolutely great and I do appreciate all of them, including the not so nice ones. And for those confused... you'll see (My mom is yelling at me to stop my maniacal laughing)._ **

**With that said, here is the next part of this wonderful story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know if I said this before, but Harry Potter does not belong to me. In fact if it did, would I give it away for free on this site? Peace.**

**Chapter 4**

'Your pushing it Potter,' Hogwarts resident Potions Master sighed mentally.

He was speaking of the boy who was seated across from him. Besides for thanking him for allowing him to stay and for breakfast, Harry had remained silent.

"Harry...," Severus started, but paused as he briefly reflected how easily the name rolled off his tongue.

The Boy Who Lived looked up at his Professor curiously at the pause and ducked his blushing face as Severus snapped out of his reverie.

Severus Snape refrained from asking, 'What's wrong with you,' and instead settled on something else.

"Yesterday...you said that your friends---

"They are not my friends anymore," Harry said in a hurt voice.

An elegant eyebrow rose, "And why not?"

The fragile boy started to respond and then snapped his mouth shut.

After two minutes of waiting (which is pretty long in Snape's opinion), the Professor barked, "Fine, do I have to get the truth serum?"

Harry's eyes shot up and he hesitantly began talking, tears gradually falling down his face.

"After Sirius died and the whole fiasco at the ministry, they denounced their friendship with me. Well not really, they just ignored me...like I wasn't there," he paused as a silver tear streaked down his cheek. "I think that actually hurt more than them publicly denying it. That's why I looked so unhappy in public, outside of the Gryffindor common room we were best friends and enemies inside.

The small student fell silent once again and Snape again prompted the discussion.

"You also said something about hurting you... who is sir?"

Harry visibly tensed at that question and Severus sharp eyes caught his unconscious shiver.

"Harry?" Severus questioned gently.

"They hurt me...Ron does things...

"What things?" Snape inquired and he almost felt sorry for his tone when Harry flinched. Almost.

Green eyes flashed in anger and Severus could actually say he was glad to see life in the withdrawn orbs.

"The first day when I went to the Burrow, Ron pounced on me. No one was home except for him and me, so he beat me up and then--t- took me."

"Took you?" Snape asked, confusion lacing his voice, covering his worry, and he shifted awkwardly in his place on the bed.

Harry silently pleaded with his eyes for him not to say what happened. Inadvertently making Snape even more confused.

"He took me...entered me...had sex...RON WEASLEY FUCKING RAPED ME OK!" Harry screamed, before he dissolved into tears.

Severus gently continued anyway, knowing he was close to getting at least some of the whole truth.

"Sirs?" his black eyes flickered over the shattered youth in front of him.

"Uncle Vernon, Dudley...their friends," Harry softly supplied.

"What about that them?" Severus pressed.

"T-They touch me too...they take me too."

It was as if the Gryffindor had just realized this and the results were immediate. Severus had to force an extra calming potion down the young boy's throat, as he began to convulse into sobs.

The shocked professor gathered the broken boy in his arms once again and dutifully served as an anchor. Harry bawled into his chest, hands twisted violently in his clothes.

After sometime, Harry snuggled sleepily into the warmth of his professor. "You'll take care of me?" he asked half-asleep.

Severus glanced sharply down at the scared child, before placing a chaste kiss to his forehead, "I promise."


	5. All Better?

(A/N): Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews. Continue...please, so I won't die a horrible death.

Actually that probably wouldn't happen, but you don't want to find out now do you:P

Chapter 5

The next few weeks were even worse for Harry. Although a promise was made to protect, it could not carry through. Severus had been in the infirmary for about two weeks when leftover Deatheaters had found out his spy status. He had been severely injured and was not allowed visitors according to Madame Pompfrey's repeated denials to Harry. Said boy had worried constantly about his new friend, and gave no resistance to his friends' raped and defiled continuously.

Harry stumbled from his dormitory after a particularly nasty invasion and defacing of his dignity and went to his other room.

As he opened the door, he almost shouted in fright at the softly smiling Severus sitting on his bed.

Severus immediately noticed the pained look on his face and hurried over to his student.

"Potter?"

The Boy Who Lived winced, but smiled softly, "I'm glad you're feeling better," he started, before he passed out in Severus's arms.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to the walls of his Room of Requirement bedroom.

Groaning, he alerted the worried Severus next to the bed.

"What happened?" he asked in pain because of his pounding headache.

The older man reached the hurting boy and poured a headache potion down the boy's unresisting throat.

"Thanks," Harry smiled, looking at the blurry figure of his "most hated" professor.

This was quickly remedied as Snape placed his glasses on his nose. As the blurry figure became crisp and clear, the grim line of Snape's mouth was the 1st thing he saw.

Before the Potions Master could ask questions about his condition, Harry sat up and motioned for the worried man to sit beside him.

Severus sat down heavily and opened his eyes in surprise when he felt warm hands touching his face.

"Harry?" he questioned quietly, using his perfected self-control not to moan out the name of the boy who was touching him so gently.

A bright smile was directed at him and Severus Snape almost smiled himself at the pure happiness behind it.

"What?" he asked quizzically.

"Your okay, your okay," Harry repeatedly whispered, poking and prodding at his chest, arms, stomach, and legs.

Severus gently pried Harry's arms from around his neck and stared deeply into green eyes.

"Of course I'm okay," Severus lied smoothly, ignoring the periodic twitching of his fingers. "Now what exactly happened to you?"

Harry bowed his head in shame, "I- I can't remember," he lied unconvincingly.

Severus looked pointedly at his student and his eyes widened in comprehension. He lifted Harry's chin gently and stared into the almost dull green eyes, void of the sparkle he saw there a few seconds ago. Pain was reflected in many more ways than one and Severus snarled out loud.

"I'm telling Dumbledore," he growled, while pulling away from Harry's hands.

A frightened look overtook Harry's face, "No please Professor, it's not that bad, I've handled worst.

After being ignored, a last ditch attempt was taken as Severus picked up Floo Powder at the fireplace mantle. Harry jumped from the bed and tackled the older man, but was soon overpowered.

Tears slipped down Harry's face as he pleaded with his new friend.

"Please Sev, they already destroyed me, don't let the Wizarding World know too."

Severus Snape panted tiredly, but held Harry's cheek tenderly. "I promised to take care of you. And since you won't allow me to kill them, I'll have to do the next best thing. No one will hurt you anymore, understood?"

Harry curled up in sobs and allowed Severus's strong arms to hold him close.

After the broken boy fell asleep, Severus put a few dozen tracking, monitoring, and safety spells on the young man, before flooing to the Headmaster's office.


	6. Dreams and Resignations

(A/N): Your reviews made me write this chapter...thanks!

_**LAST TIME: **"Please Sev, they already destroyed me, don't let the Wizarding World know too."_

_Severus Snape panted tiredly, but held Harry's cheek tenderly. "I promised to take care of you. And since you won't allow me to kill them, I'll have to do the next best thing. No one will hurt you anymore, understood?"_

_Harry curled up in sobs and allowed Severus's strong arms to hold him close._

_After the broken boy fell asleep, Severus put a few dozen tracking, monitoring, and safety spells on the young man, before flooing to the Headmaster's office._

_**NOTES****: blablabla—**_dreams **WARNING: child abuse**

**Chapter 6**

_**Dull green eyes looked up in to two angry faces. Spittle flew and attached to his pallid face, but he didn't dare wipe it off. Shivers overtook his body and he fought screams as his uncle beat him to a bloody pulp. **_

_**Harry watched as his cousin replaced his father. But instead of beating him senseless, fat lips descended onto the cracked and bloody ones of Harry. The wizard whimpered as Dudley shoved himself into his torn hole. **_

_**Flashes of light went off as usual and Harry cried. That's what he hated the most, the pictures. The thousands of remembrances of his disgusting body.**_

_**There were collections upon collections of Harry in various positions, dressed up, naked, clean, bloody, alone, or with multiple partners. He hated the memories those pictures brought up Vernon had copies of all the pictured, ever since Harry was four.**_

_**Recipients of the photos were Vernon and Dudley, of course, and Vernon's friends.**_

_**Harry forcibly received the photos as well. Every night he was driven into a mattress either from sex or beatings and had a habit of blacking out from the pain or exhaustion.**_

_**When that happened, Vernon glued the pictured along every surface of Harry's small room to remind him, 'Just how much of a slut he was.'**_

_**The intention of the pictures worked and Harry still hated opening his eyes to a fresh batch from the night before. Even if he had passed out, his other partners continued, feeling a sense of sick satisfaction on violating an unconscious boy.**_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore rubbed his eyes wearily as Severus angrily finished his rant.

"Albus?" Severus questioned quietly.

The wizened wizard raised his weary blue eyes to Snape before responding, "I--I'm sorry."

The Potions Master, who had started to calm down again, anger spiked at his apology, "Your sorry, that won't change a bloody thing. Harry is down there broken and afraid. He has absolutely no one. His guardians and friends have defiled and abandoned him. He is alone!" Severus clenched his twitching fingers behind him as he shouted, sweeping the Headmaster's office as elegantly as possible.

"Your right my boy."

"And who will take care of---, what?" Severus asked, confused.

"Your right," Albus supplied before continuing, "But I have the perfect plan to solve it."

The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Head of Grizenwald, and "overall wise guy" steepled his fingers before indulging Severus's curious look.

"You will help young Harry."

Severus stared at the Headmaster incredulously, "But I have to teach and he is a student preparing for finals in two months."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at full force, "Harry already took his Newts last year, so in all actuality he has already graduated.

"He passes?" Severus asked surprised.

"Perfect scored if I recall," Dumbledore smiled.

"Perfect," Severus repeated and forced his mouth shut after realizing it was hanging open in shock.

The Potions Master spluttered indignantly, "B-But I have to teach," he blurted out and again ignored the shaking of his hands.

"My dear boy, perhaps it would be best if you retired. You were a spectacular spy during the war and afterwards and Potions Master for Hogwarts for may years, but this past call has not left you unscathed."

Severus shook his head in barely kept denial before sulking in defeat. "Fine Albus. I will take Harry and help him get better. I hereby resign from my position as the Potions Master and Head of the Slytherin house." The younger man stood and shook his friend and mentor's hand before moving to the fireplace.

"Oh and Severus?" the headmaster called.

Said man turned from pinching the floo powder and waited.

"Harry's friends and family will be dealt with accordingly and I forbid you to hurt them."

Snape smirked, "You always take away the fun old man, but I promise," he said before flooing to his quarters.

Albus Dumbledore sighed heavily before calling in Alastor Moody and Remus Lupin,the Dursley's were long overdue for a visit.


	7. Little Chat

**(A/N): Reviews were awesome. Yeah I know they are out of character…and I love it! Um, I know it has been four years and I even put it on hold, but I do want to try and make this work. Ideas on what to do next would be really helpful. THANKS!**

**NOTE: This portion has been written for a while, but I didn't want to leave it by itself, I wanted to add in Lupin going to the Dursley's, but I need help…no idea where to go on that part so this is just the shortened chapter for now…**

As soon as Severus stepped into his quarters, an inhumane scream reached his ears. He immediately rushed into his quarters and came upon a feverish Harry. The dark-haired teen was in the bed, a shivering mass, writing in pain and becoming even more entangled in the silk sheets.

Severus assessed the situation quickly, before pouring a nearby calming potion down his throat.

Harry visibly relaxed before blearily opening his eyes, visibly letting out a breath when he caught sight of the almost onyx orbs. The Gryffindor quickly wiped the tears from his face.

The older man took a step back from the bed and watched the young man gather himself.

"What did Dumbledore say?" Harry asked, trying to divert attention away from his nightmare.

"PROFESSOR Dumbledore," Severus chided softly. He felt a slight thrill run through him at the sight of the blood rushing to the young man's cheeks.

"Sorry Severus, what did PROFESSOR Dumbledore say?" Harry responded and felt himself blush even more from the almost playful smirk directed at him.

"He told me of your success with the Newts and how you don't have to be here if you didn't want to be.

A thick moment of silence hung in the air and Severus chose to break it as he sat on the edge of the lush bed.

"So why did you stay?"

Harry turned his head away and the blush that had been fading away returned full force. "I don't know…" he trailed off.

"So you're telling me you chose to come back and retake crap classes that you already know the information for and you don't know why?"

"N- No," Harry stuttered, "I had to come back because of someone. If I left I wouldn't see them!" he rambled off. After realizing what he had blurted out, he blushed even harder.

Severus found himself hardening as the healthy color flooded the pale cheeks. Eyeing the raven-haired boy's mental cursing he asked, "A Gryffindor, probably Ms. Weasley…all the boys in Slytherin drool after her. Or perhaps it's that dreamer in Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood…

Harry laughed softly at his efforts, but finally blurted out, "It's not a girl!"

Green eyes widened and he clasped both hands over his traitorous mouth. Harry watched Severus stand and he fought the urge to scramble out of the room.

Snape watched as the emotions ran across the youth's face. Because of this, he slowly sat back down and let an awkward smile spread across his face. "Join the club."

The younger man h lowered his head but snapped it up by the end of his sentence. "Your-" he fell silent unsure in his approach to the subject.

Severus sighed, "Saying the words won't make it any less true, yes, I do prefer the male specimen." The older man blinked as a wide grin broke out on the solemn face. Almost as quickly a blush spread and Harry expertly avoided his eyes.

"What else did you and Dumbledore talk about?"

The former spy immediately noticed the change in subject, but allowed Harry's secret crush to remain unknown, for now at least.

"We've decided it's too dangerous for you to stay here-"

Harry cut in, a look of terror on his face, "I-I can't go back to the Dursley's…"

Severus went forward and hugged the tense boy until he relaxed once more. "You are not going back there, not ever. I promise."

"I-I'm not?" Harry questioned.

The Potions Master looked at the tearful gaze and mentally told himself he'd have to start keeping his promises. "Your not."

After Harry relaxed in his arms, Severus glanced down at the fragile boy and finished the earlier sentence. "Since you can't go back to the Dursley's you will be living with me for a little bit, until you're better, and if you choose to, longer. I am not teaching anymore so you will be with me away from the school."

Severus opened his mouth to explain the reason, but stopped when Harry gripped one of his hands.

"It's okay Severus, I noticed."

The two males glanced down at their conjoined hands and tightened their grip on one another as tremors took over Severus's hands once again.

Harry reluctantly let the hand go and left the older man's hug. "I suppose you mean at your residence, correct?" Harry asked, standing up and gathering himself calmly.

Severus stood as well, instantly towering over the smaller teen. "Yes, we will be staying at Snape Manor. We can leave today if you would like, but I need to tie up a few loose ends as well as pack. Perhaps you should-"

"I don't have anything; they burned my entire chest on the first night back from break. My sole possession is Hedwig," Harry muttered bitterly and unconsciously fussed with a strand of his hair.

Severus nodded slightly, "I noticed." The older man was referring to the almost ragged robe the boy-who-lived was wearing. Although long on his small frame, you could tell he wore it frequently. "It does not matter, I have more than enough for the both of us, and with your help we can leave tonight."

"Yes that's fine," Harry exclaimed and he hesitated for the slightest moment before giving a startled Severus a tight hug hurrying from the room to take a shower.


End file.
